I made my decision
by Threws
Summary: Clary saw Jace cheating on her in the Central Park. Totally shocked and sad she goes to Izzy. Can Isabelle make her happy again? [ClaryxIzzy; Femslash; Clizzy; NO LEMON]


_**Howdy! I had this Clizzy idea in my head while reading Clizzy soo. English isn't my native language, I hope you understand.**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare ~ not me :)**_

"Jace cheated on me!" That's all what Clary could say before she started to sob again. Tears ran down her cheeks, over her lips and fell from her chin. Her red hair was an absolute mess. Her eyes were red and showed how hurt she was. She looked horrible.

"Uh... what?" Isabelle Asked, giving Clary a confused look. "I said: Jace cheated-" "I know what you said, are you sure?"  
Clary gave Isabelle a fierce look. "Of course I'm sure. If Jace doesn't have a clone, it was him."

Stepping out of the door, Isabelle said "'wanna come in?" Clary looked the down the corridor for a second before she noded and entered Isabelle's room. It looked the same as the first she entered, except for the clothes on the floor.

Isabelle sat down on the end of the bed, pointing a finger in an elegant motion next to her. "Sit down and tell me exactly what happened!" Her voice was a bit louder than she wanted it, but she couldn't believe that Jace would cheat on Clary.

"I went home through the Central Park." she started while falling down next to Isabelle. "That's when I saw him, holding hands and kissing some faery." She started to sob and tears rained down on her knees and Isabelle's bed. "So I walked over to them and asked what he was doing, Jace just said 'Go away Clary, I have something to do'. Then he took her hand and left."

She looked to her left and saw Isabelle staring at her. "I'm, I am so sorry, I would have never thought he would such thing." Then she paused. "Actually that's exactly something Jace would do. At least years ago, but since he met you I thought he changed." Isabelle hugged the crying redhead.

"I guess I wasn't good enough for him. But look at me, I'm small and have red hair. Who could ever like? I'll die lonely." Clary's tears slowly went away and were replaced with a sad smile. Isabelle frowned, "I am sure you can find someone. And I can't wait until Jace is home, I'll beat the living hell out of that idiot!"

A shocked look was on Clary's face. "Izzy, you don't have to, he did nothing to you. It's okay, believe me."  
"Believe what?! You came here to me, crying. There's nothing to believe, someone I consider a brother cheated on you. I still can't believe it happened. You and Jace, you were made for each other. I am totally going to kick his ass for cheating on you." She sad with an angry smile on her lips.

"Seriously its okay, maybe we were just not made for each other. Maybe its better that way. At least he's happy now." Isabelle stayed quite, and just shifted herself uncomfortable around, the she said "But you loved him and he-" "He cheated on me, Jace clearly didn't love me. How could he look at me and then at this faery. Nobody could love me who looks as good as he."

Isabelle stared at the girl next to her, then she said in a low voice. "I... I could." Clary stared at the blushing Isabelle "Izzy, what? What do you mean?" Isabelle came closer to Clary's face with hers before she whispered "This". Then she pressed her lips on Clarys.

Clary froze. Then she fell backwards on Isabelle's bed. The other girl now on top of her. But it didn't felt bad, Clary found herself liking to kiss Isabelle. 'How weird' she thought. Slowly Isabelle started to leave Clarys lips. She smiled down on Clary. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this."

"But I thought you and Simon... and." Clary stuttered, Isabelle just smiled. "Simon came to me because he wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to make you jealous too, but Jace was the won who got you. And then he cheated on you. I'll be honest I am happy he cheated on you..."

Clary stared at her "I'm so confused. I thought I was straight and everything but the kiss felt really good. And...?" "How about I give you some time to think?" Isabelle asked. Clary nodded and started thinking. _Is it this what I want? Yes. Yes it is._

Isabelle was about to stand up when Clary pulled her down again. They're lips met again. After a long kiss Clary whispered. "I made my decision." Isabelle just giggled.

 _ **Done! Hope you liked it. This is meant to be an Oneshot but if you want me to continue...**_


End file.
